Finally
by welcometomymind99
Summary: This is how I imagine Ty and Amy's reception and wedding night.
1. Chapter 1

Finally: Chapter One

A/N: I own nothing. All rights go to CBC and Lauren Brooke and Safetysuit for the lyrics I included in this story. This is Never Stop by Safetysuit. It is the song I imagine Ty and Amy dancing to at their reception and kind of what inspired this story. (These aren't all the lyrics. Also credits to Heartlandians on tumblr, because she was talking about this song and that's where I heard of it. :) )

"This is my love song to you

Let every woman know I'm yours

So you can fall asleep each night, babe

And know I'm dreaming of you more

You're always hoping that we make it

You always want to keep my gaze

Well you're the only one I see

And that's the one thing that won't change

I'll never stop trying

I'll never stop watching as you leave

I'll never stop losing my breath

Every time I see you looking back at me

I'll never stop holding your hand

I'll never stop opening your door

I'll never stop choosing you babe

I'll never get used to you

And with this love song to you

It's not a momentary phase

You are my life, I don't deserve you

But you love me just the same

And as the mirror says we're older

I will not look the other way

You are my life, my love, my only

And that's the one thing that won't change."

Amy looked over at Ty and smiled broadly, warmth and joy radiating from her face as Ty rode a safe distance away from her on his motorcycle so as not to spook Spartan. They were riding away from the arena where their wedding ceremony had just been held, back to Heartland for the reception.

Amy was riding sidesaddle since she was wearing her wedding dress. It had taken her a long time to pick one out-she just couldn't seem to settle on one she really loved. Finally she went back to her mother, Marian's dress. She thought it was just right for her-not too plain but not too fancy, and it was very special to her. It was almost as if her mom was there with her as Lou and Lisa had helped her button up the back of the dress her mother had worn some twenty-odd years ago.

They were almost back to Heartland, the trail of cars that held the wedding guests slowly trailing behind them. The decorations were beautiful. Lights were strung from the barn and rose petals were sprinkled from the barn walkway to a medium-sized tent where they would be having cake and other food, and also where they would dance.

Amy halted Spartan just outside the barn and Ty drove up beside her. "Wow," He said, a big grin on his face, "It looks fantastic."

Amy nodded. "Lou and Grandpa did a great job." She said. Ty turned off his motorcycle and stepped off, coming to stand by Amy. "The way I heard it, you helped a lot, too." He said.

Amy smiled and leaned down to place a quick kiss on his cheek as the guests began to get out of their cars. Ty looked so handsome, she thought. He was wearing a tuxedo and nicely polished shoes, and when she had leaned down to kiss his cheek, she had smelled the faint scent of some type of manly-smelling cologne.

Amy and Ty walked, hand in hand, over to the reception tent. Amy made sure her dress was all right and Lou buzzed past them, getting food ready to serve and turning on the music.

"Lou," Amy laughed, "Calm down a little. Everyone's supposed to have *fun* at the reception, not stress out."

Lou cracked a small smile and opened up a cooler of beer. "Being a wedding planner is hard work." She said, critically counting the number of cans. "But a lot of fun," She added quickly.

Guests began to come into the tent and congratulate the newlyweds, then move on to get their food and sit down at the tables to eat it.

There was Ashley Stanton and Val there, as well as Jesse-at this both Amy and Ty grimaced. Mrs. Bell was there and had brought Sugarfoot, who she was feeding cake outside the tent now.

Cassandra had come and so had Caleb, of course, since he was the best man. Amy wondered how tricky and awkward that might be for Caleb and Cassandra, since Jesse was there as well.

Scott was there, as well as a lot of Amy's past and present clients in the horse world. A lot of relatives Amy hadn't seen in years had come. Mallory and Soraya had both been able to make it, which made Amy even happier than she already was.

But what really surprised Amy was that Wade was there-and not only Wade, but Ty's mom as well. She was there, looking sickly and too thin, dark circles underneath her eyes. Her hands shook a little when she hugged them both, but Amy could see from Ty's expression and the way he blinked back tears that he was glad she had come.

"Alright, let's cut the cake!" Lou announced brightly, walking over to Ty and handing him a knife.

The small crowd of guests-no more than eighty people-looked intently on as Ty carefully cut the white wedding cake.

He grinned slyly as he scooped a big bite of cake up on a fork and pushed it into Amy's mouth, getting little bits of icing on her face.

The guests laughed. Amy, wiping bits of cake from her mouth, took the fork and shoved a bite of cake into his mouth. The little fiasco ended in Amy and Ty laughing together, kissing with icing-smeared lips.

Tim looked on from the back of the tent where he stood with Casey. "Have you ever seen such a happy couple?" He asked. "They're almost *too* happy together."

Casey chuckled. "I think it's great." She said. "They love each other and they are very open about it." She glanced up at Tim pointedly. He looked away quickly, pretending to fiddle with his beer.

A slow song came on and the tables and chairs were pushed back. It was time for the father-daughter dance.

Tim hurriedly handed his beer to Casey and walked forward a bit awkwardly. Amy took control of the situation and guided her father onto the dance floor.

They began dancing slowly to a bittersweet song about fathers and daughters and Tim spoke quietly into Amy's ear. "You look beautiful, honey."

"Thanks, Dad." She smiled and waited for whatever he was about to say next-she knew something else was coming.

"Uh...I know I haven't always been the best...the best dad to you and Lou," Tim began. "But...I'm here for you now, and I love you."

Amy worked hard to keep the tears at bay. Something about this damn sentimental song combined with some rare sentimental words from her ordinarily gruff father were getting her choked up.

"Thank you." Amy said. "I love you, too, Dad."

The song was about to end and Tim said one more thing. "I guess I approve of Ty. He's an okay guy. Not my first choice, but..."

"Dad!" Amy exclaimed. Tim chuckled. "Kidding, kidding." He said as they parted and walked off the dance floor. "Mostly kidding, anyway."

Amy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as she walked back over to Ty.

"What did he say?" He asked. "Oh..." Amy was about to tell him but another slow song came on; this one a bit more upbeat.

"May I have this dance?" Ty asked, his green eyes sparkling in the lights as he extended his hand to his new bride.

"You may."

Amy took his hand and Ty swept her along the dance floor with ease. Amy was surprised he danced this well. She remembered when he had secretly asked for dance lessons from Lou so he would know how to dance for a school dance of Amy's.

He had improved so much since then. But then, Amy thought, something about that night when they had clumsily danced in the back of his truck with the radio playing, Ty stepping on her toes once or twice and blushing furiously as he did it, was so sweet. So...lovable.

"What are you thinking about?" Ty whispered.

"Do you remember that night when you truck broke down going to a school dance of mine, so we just danced in the bed of your truck?"

Ty chuckled. "That seems like forever ago...but it really wasn't *that* long." He said. "I wasn't a very good dancer then."

"But it was cute." Amy said. "I kind of liked it."

"Oh you did, did you?" Ty raised his eyebrows teasingly. "Well let's see, I don't think all of the bad dancer in me is gone..."

Even though they both knew all eyes were on them and Lou was furiously snapping pictures, Ty seemed to stop trying to dance well.

He was right; there was still a lot of the bad dancer in him if he stopped thinking about what he was doing. He stepped on Amy's foot twice in the next couple seconds, accidentally.

Just like that time years ago, his cheeks turned red as he did it. He pulled Amy close to him and softly said "Sorry," into her ear.

She laughed, innocently happy, and said, "I think it's adorable."

Ty kissed her softly as the song ended. Guests clapped loudly, and some whistled.

Some faster country songs started to play and guests started dancing. Amy and Ty walked outside the tent just to get a breath of fresh air.

"This is the happiest day of my life." Ty said, and Amy could tell from his voice that he meant it.

"I've waited a long time for us to be married." Amy said.

"Do you think it was worth the wait?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "Come on, we'd better go back inside the tent. It sounds like the music's dying down."

Sure enough, the reception was ending. They had come inside just in time as people hugged him and congratulated them.

Amy had put on the wedding invitation that gifts weren't necessary, but still a large heap of gifts were piled on an empty spot on one of the tables.

Soraya came and gleefully hugged her friend of many years. "I'm so happy for you!" She said.

"Thanks, Soraya. I'm so so glad you could come. I wish you could stay longer."

"I do, too, but I have a morning flight back tomorrow. Work and all."

"Also a boyfriend?" Amy asked impishly.

Soraya laughed. "Yes, yes." She said. They hugged again.

Mallory was next in line to offer congratulations. "Congratulations" she said as she hugged first Amy, then Ty.

"We all knew this would happen. It took you two long enough."

Amy laughed. Mallory was the same old Mallory, alright. She hadn't changed a bit personality-wise-although she was taller now, and wore fashionable heels instead of converse tennis shoes or cowgirl boots.

After all of the guests had gone through the line, they all started to filter out and leave. The faint sound of cars driving down the Heartland driveway could be heard as Ty and Amy helped the rest of the family put up the decorations.

"What are you doing?!" Lou said loudly when she saw Amy clearing off a table of food.

"Cleaning up." Amy said nonchalantly. "We can't just leave you guys to do all the work."

"Yes you can, and you will." Lou said, shooing them out of the tent.

Laughing, Amy went into the Heartland house to change and Ty went up to the loft. Amy was changing into Wranglers and a T-shirt, her usual everyday wear. There was no use in messing up the wedding dress on the drive over to the fishing cabin.

Ty and Amy met out at Ty's truck. The family-Tim, Lou, Jack, Lisa, Georgie and Katie were standing by the truck to say goodbye. Balloons and bells had been tied to the hitch and "Just Married" was spray painted on the back.

Grandpa hugged them both and told Ty to drive safely and take care of Amy. He told Amy he loved her and that she was marrying a good man. Amy could hear him get a little emotional as he said it. She hugged him tighter and said, "I know, Grandpa."

They climbed into the truck, their bags thrown in the back, and waved goodbye to the family as they drove off towards the fishing cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally: Chapter Two

Rated M for sexual themes. If you aren't comfortable with that, this isn't the chapter for you. :) Please read and review!

They had picked the fishing cabin as the destination of their honeymoon because it not only had good memories in it, but it was also where they admitted their love for each other for the first time six years ago.

Ty opened Amy's door and helped her out of the truck. "You looked gorgeous at the wedding, Amy," He said, "But I have to say, you still look pretty in jeans and boots."

Amy's cheeks turned slightly pink at the compliment. "Thank you." She said. "You looked very nice yourself."

He carried their bags inside the cabin and started a fire, but Amy stood outside for a while, looking over the horizon.

Ty joined her, slipping his arms around her waist from behind. "Are you looking for the herd of wild horses?" He asked.

It was almost eery how he knew what she was doing and thinking before she had even uttered a word.

"Yes." Amy said. "I really hope we see them while we're here."

Ty nodded. "Me too...maybe we'll see Ghost."

Amy shook her head. "I don't know. Remember we only ever see Ghost when something is about to happen...or something has happened."

"Well we just got married, that's something!" Ty said, placing a kiss on her curled hair.

Amy looked up at him, smiling. She would have time to search for the herd later.

They went inside and Amy opened the basket of food Lou had given her to eat tonight.

"Are you hungry?" Amy asked Ty. She knew he had to be; he hadn't eaten anything at the reception except that bite of cake she had shoved in his mouth.

"Starving," He said. He helped Amy set out the food and they sat down to eat.

Amy picked up the basket to put it on the ground so they would have more room on the table. She could feel something heavy was still in there.

She reached her hand inside and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Oh," Amy said, a little surprised.

"Whoa, that's expensive wine." Ty said. Amy knew nothing about wine, since she didn't usually drink.

"There's something else in here, too." Amy said. She pulled out four fat white candles and a box of matches.

"Oh..." She said again, feeling a blush creeping up her cheekbones. Lou could be really obvious when she wanted to be, but it was sweet of her.

Ty didn't say anything and they began to eat.

"Do you remember the first time we came here together?" Amy asked. She remembered it well-remembered how sick Ty had been. She remembered how much courage it had taken for her to finally say those

words that she said quite often to Ty now.

"I remember it." Ty said. "Well, most of it anyway. I think I was delirious with fever for half the time." He chuckled but Amy didn't. She remembered how scared she had been for him.

They were done eating. "Well, we might as well use this bottle of wine since it's here." Ty said. He started to rummage in the cupboards for something to put it in, but Amy reached into the basket again and pulled out two wine glasses.

"Look, Ty. Lou thought of everything." She said.

"That was nice of her." Ty poured himself a glass and said, "Would you like a glass?"

Amy pondered it for a moment. She'd never had a glass of wine since she preferred not to drink, but this was her wedding night, and besides, Lou did pay a lot of money for the wine.

"Sure." She said. Ty poured her a glass. She took dainty sips. It tasted a little too bitter for her liking, but it wasn't horrible, and she drank it.

Ty stared distantly at her from across the table. There was a faint smile on his lips and a faraway look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I was just...thinking. Thinking of all the memories we've had together." He said.

Amy smiled. She got up and walked over to Ty, slipping her arms around his neck and kissing the hollow of his throat.

"Well, *husband*," She said, accentuating the word, "I hope you're thinking of good memories."

"Only good," He whispered. He turned around so he could kiss her-slowly and sweetly. The kiss grew more passionate; desperate almost.

Ty picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He kissed her neck and pushed back the fabric of her cotton T-shirt so he could kiss her shoulders.

She ran her hands through his hair as he did it, reveling in the feeling of his lips on her skin.

She pushed at the fabric of his shirt, wanting to be able to kiss the toned skin underneath.

He understood and peeled it off. She ran her hands up his abdomen and pecs, feeling a shiver go down her back.

She loved him so much.

She left a trail of kisses down the smooth skin of his stomach. He looked down at her and said breathily, "May I?"

He was asking consent to take off her shirt. She nodded. "Yes."

She helped him take it off and looked at his face carefully as he looked down at her.

"You're so beautiful." He said, kissing her collarbone and the hollow between her breasts.

"Take it off," Amy murmured. She felt slightly woozy and didn't know if it was from the wine or the pleasure that was going through her body.

Ty looked at her carefully to make sure she meant it, and seeing on her face that she did, he struggled with unhooking her bra for a few seconds.

Amy laughed. "Here, let me help you." She said, unclasping it for him.

It fell to the edge of the bed and Ty leaned against Amy, his bare chest touching the erect nipples of her breasts.

He rolled one of her nipples between his forefinger and thumb. Amy gasped and let out a quiet moan.

Ty smiled, his green eyes looking down at her happily. Amy was a little embarrassed. She had never felt this way before.

As Ty laid on top of her and continued to fondle her breasts, Amy could feel him hardening beneath her.

She tensed up.

Ty sensed the change in her automatically and sat up.

His hair was messy and lipstick stains were all down his stomach, and Amy stifled a laugh. Lou had insisted she wear lipstick to the wedding even though she never wore it in her everyday life.

"What's wrong, Amy?" He asked, looking concerned.

She grew serious again and awkwardly said, "It's just...well...I've never...I've never been intimate with anyone before."

"What makes you think I have?"

Amy felt at a loss for words for a moment. She had never considered that maybe Ty hadn't experienced this, either.

"I just assumed...you know...back in your younger days...in juvie..."

Ty looked down and fiddled with a loose thread on the quilt. "Well..." He began. "We used to have these parties on Friday nights at juvie. That was when the guards would let us have game night, except once they were off duty we would all drink and stuff."

"Uh...I was dating Carrie Ann at that point." He took a deep breath and continued. "One night, I was drunk. I just remember she kept telling me to have another beer, and she kept forcing them on me and telling me to drink them. I kept telling her I didn't want anymore and she kept giving more to me. Everyone was chanting at me to drink more, more, I was going to set a juvie record for the most beers drunk in a night. The music sounded so much louder than it was...the room was spinning. I knew I couldn't get drunk because I'd get in so much trouble if anyone found out...but I was. I didn't care at the time. My life was so screwed up, Amy. I was lonely and angry..."

There were tears in his eyes. Amy rubbed his back lovingly, worry in her gaze.

"Then I was just completely wasted. She grabbed my hand and led me back to her room. I remember she was tearing off my clothes and I was slurring my words. I didn't know what was going on. She was sober and laughing at all the stupid stuff I said. The last thing I remember was..."

He looked away, ashamed. "I remember her taking off my pants and...uh...you get the picture."

Amy wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek. "Ty," She said, "You know that wasn't right. That was completely wrong of her. She should have gotten in huge trouble."

"I know." Ty said. "Sometimes I wondered if it was real or if I had imagined it. But it was real. I know it was."

"Ty, it wasn't your fault. She took advantage of you." Amy said it soothingly, but she felt red-hot angry at Carrie Ann.

"I shouldn't have gotten drunk that night. And now I've ruined...our first night together by telling that hell of a story."

"You haven't ruined it, Ty Borden, not at all. I still love you just as much and I still want to be with you."

He looked at her, and she could see him thinking about what she had just said. "I love you so much, Amy." He said finally.

She smiled at him. "I love you, too."

They hugged for a long while.

"We don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to." Ty said against her ear.

"No." Amy said. "I want to, if you do."

He answered her by gently laying her down and beginning to kiss her breasts again.

She ran her finger down his stomach to the V of his pelvis and slipped a little bit of her finger down into his underwear. She looked up at him, searching his green eyes.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked, making sure she had his yes, especially since Carrie Ann hadn't, she thought with anger as she slowly unbuckled Ty's belt and slipped off his pants.

She looked at him, realizing that he was hard for her, and ran her hand along the length of it.

He moaned loudly, and Amy chuckled. He was a bit more overt with his expression of pleasure. She pumped it,inexperienced, but still Ty groaned into her ear and grew harder against her hand.

She did it harder, faster, enjoying Ty's sounds of pleasure, until he said, "Wait, Amy, I don't think I'm going to last a lot longer if you don't stop."

"Oh...sorry." She said. Ty laughed. "Don't be sorry...that was amazing." He said.

He peeled off her soaked underwear-he was slightly surprised at that-and, staring into her eyes, stroked her womanhood.

He too, was inexperienced, but she bucked into his hand, her reaction involuntary.

"Enjoying this?" Ty asked. He knew Amy was reserved, but he wanted to get more of a reaction out of her, and he stroked it more.

She whispered, "Ty, oh Ty..." and again pushed herself against his hand, wanting more.

Seeing her so pleasured made him know he better hurry up with this or he would finish too soon.

"Okay, Amy, ready?" He asked.

"Yes," She breathed.

He slowly inserted himself into her and watched her face carefully for the reaction.

Her eyes shut tight with pain at first, but then, as she got used to it, she said, "Move."

He moved in and out slowly as Amy got used to the feeling. It hurt at first, but soon it started to feel pleasurable.

"Faster," She whispered, already sweating.

Ty moved faster, feeling pleasure shoot through his body. God, she was so beautiful as she laid there, her hair splayed out all over the pillow, saying his name over again. He didn't know if he could ever love her more.

He felt himself finish and knew Amy had too because she grabbed onto him and moaned so loudly, the first time she had ever let out such a loud exclamation of her pleasure.

"Oh, oh my," she breathed when he collapsed on the bed next to her.

"That was amazing." Ty said. He leaned on his arm and kissed her sweetly. "You are amazing."

"I...I don't even know what to say." Amy said, her breathing still labored.

"Then don't say anything. Come here."

Ty nestled her close to him and pulled the blanket over them.

Before falling off to sleep, Amy said, "Ty?"

"Um-hmm?" He murmured.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about the Carrie Ann thing before now?"

He opened his eyes. "I...I don't like to talk about it, just like a lot of things in my life." He chuckled wryly.

"I'm still ashamed of it, Amy. It left me feeling even angrier and even more...used."

Amy stroked the side of his face where stubble was already growing. "I hope...I hope you never feel like that with me." She said softly.

Ty shook his head forcefully. "Of course not." He said. "I'm in love with you, Amy."

He paused for a moment. "I never was with Carrie Ann. I respect you; and...I'm pretty sure you respect me."

Amy smiled reassuringly. "Of course." She said.

"See, that makes all the difference. Besides, you didn't just get me drunk and then drag me off to have sex with me when I wouldn't even know what's going on."

Amy frowned. "I'm so sorry that happened."

Ty shrugged. "Yeah, well, it's over now. It's in the past."

Amy scooted closer to him and they fell asleep, a happy couple in love.


End file.
